Dog House
by Runner043
Summary: Steve and Danny are in the proverbial dog house with Kono. Set early S2 whey they have ignoring her, then she goes missing. Fear not!... this is a Bori-Lori free story.


I'm back with another Flangell re-write, Five-0 style.

The original story, put an emphasis on Angell being a bit of a loner, so I'm going to start typing and see if that gets worked in or not. This scenario is set in early S2 while Kono is still doing some work for HPD while awaiting for clearance from IA (just like in The Boots).

Also in the original, and hence the title, Flack was in perverbial dog house, and since I never did like the way Danny and Steve appeared to have dissed Kono, I'll be working with that. Steve knows, as does Danny, that he needs to apologize, but he's off to another island to testify at a trial, so that will have to wait... or should it?

My characters: Monica Chezney, Susan Gerber, and Detective Kate Panner are my characters.

** HAWAII FIVE-0 **

"Dog House"

Late Thursday morning...

Steve hated waiting around airports, especially when he was alone. It would be another hour until his flight boarded and he was bored. He thought about calling Kono, that would be an ideal way to use his time. He really did need to apologize, but that should be done face to face, not over the phone. Or at least that was the excuse he made this time as he re-pocketing his phone. Besides, he doubted she would talk to him, not after the way he had treated her. Or perhaps 'not treated her' would be a better description. She was probably mad, and rightly so. 'I'm such an idiot!' he scolded himself, and before he knew it, his phone was in his hand, again.

Forty-five minutes and three attempted phone calls later, Steve slid down on the cold plastic chair, stretched his long legs out while hoping he wouldn't trip anyone, laid his head back, and again reminded himself, 'I'm such an idiot!'

Soon he would be boarding a plane for Maui to testify at a trial. He just hoped that when he got back he would be forgiven for is selfish and rude behavior toward her. He hoped so, anyway. He really hated being in the dog house.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Sunday morning...

It's hard being 6' and expected to fit in a plane seat obviously designed for people 5'1". He smirked at the thought that even Danny would be cramped in that aircraft. Steve was so glad when they landed and he could stretch his legs again, hoping they would somehow manage to straighten back out.

Work kept him quite busy while he was gone, but not too busy to keep tabs on his phone or notice the lack of any calls or texts from Kono. Part of him couldn't wait to see her and get his idiot status forgiven and put behind him. The other part of him dreaded seeing her for fear she would still have that hurt and angry look in her eyes that was his fault.

Steve had stopped at his house only briefly to drop off luggage and change before heading to HPD. "Hey, Commander McGarrett. You're back." Greeted Sargeant Duke Lukela from his perch at the front desk as he stretched out his hand.

"Good to be back." Steve replied, shaking the offered hand before heading further into the bullpen.

Steve stopped short of Kono's temporary desk, 'Dang. She's not here.' He thought to himself before realizing that was probably a good thing, why make things worse by being awkward in front of others when he could wait for some place more private to grovel.

"McGarrett!" HPD's Captain called into the bullpen, and Steve turned to see the captain waving him over to his office. "You know where Kalakaua is?" The Captain asked as he approached.

"No, Sir." Steve respectfully answered, "I just got here."

"No. I mean, I know that. What I meant was, have you any idea where she might be or heard from her?" The Captain clarified.

"No, sir." Steve answered. "What's going on?"

"Great." The Captain mumbled. "You left Thursday, right?" Steve nodded in confirmation. "Okay. That's the same morning she went home sick, but no one's heard from her since." The Captain explained and noticed the concerned look on the other man's face. "Exactly. She had Friday off but didn't show up for shift yesterday or this morning."

"Who's her emergency contact?" Steve asked, assuming it would be her cousin.

"We've already contacted Lieutenant Kelly. He hasn't seen her. He called a few relatives, but they haven't seen her either or even heard from her. We've tried calling her many times, but it just goes straight to voice mail." The Captain answered with a shrug.

"You sent a uni by her place yet?" Steve asked

"No, I was about to." The Captain replied, now rubbing his face.

"Excuse me, Captain." Lukela said, "Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but this is about Officer Kalakaua." The Captain waved him closer. "This is Detective Kate Panner with District 5." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Panner." The Captain said, shaking her hand and introducing Steve.

"Did I hear you right? That you don't know where she is either?" Panner asked.

"That's right." Steve answered with a nod, "How do you know Kono?"

"I went through the academy with her cousin Chin and met Kono at several Kelly family functions. We got to be friends and have stayed in close contact ever since." She stated. "When she didn't show up on Friday, I figured she'd been pulled in on a big case. Wouldn't be the first time."

"What was to happen Friday?" The Captain asked.

"Dinner plans." Panner began, "Me, Kono, and our friends Monica and Susan. Monica is moving to the mainland soon, so the three of us were to take her to dinner. We're all pretty close and Kono wouldn't have missed that dinner unless something really important came up."

"Any idea where we could look?" Steve asked her, hoping for a lead.

"We've checked the gym, the Coral Prince House, and all our regular coffee spots and such. We're not sure where else to look." She informed them.

"Captain, I'm gonna go talk to Chin again, see if I can get any more ideas on where to look for her." Steve said. The Captain nodded in agreement.

"Here's my card." Panner said, handing one to Steve. "Please let me know if you hear anything. I've got to get back to my case."

"I'll keep you posted." Steve assured her before all three went their separate directions. He took out his phone to call Danny and let him know he was on his way.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

"Danny." Came Steve's short greeting as he walked into HQ.

"Hey, Steve." Danny greeted as he walked around the Smart Table. "Chin told me that Kono is missing."

"Yeah." Was Steve's quiet reply.

"HPD obviously doesn't know where she is," Chin began talking as he exited his office and approached the other two, "ditto for us here, family has been checked with, and I'm just heading out to check her favorite surfing spots."

"Let's stop by the lab and check with Charlie before we head to Kono's." Steve said to Danny as they followed Chin out the door.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

"Hey, just the man I needed to see." Charlie greeted at seeing them enter.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Danny asked, wondering if it had something to do with Kono.

"I have some results for you." Charlie answered as he reached for a folder on his desk.

"Actually,..." Danny began.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Never fast enough for you guys at Five-0, is it?" Charlie smirked.

"Kono's missing." Steve said with a serious face.

"What?" Charlie asked as he stood, a concerned expression suddenly on his face.

"It seems no one has seen or heard from her since Thursday morning." Steve said.

"How about you? You seen or heard from her?" Danny asked, knowing full well that the man had a crush on Kono.

"No, man. Sorry, I haven't" Charlie answered, feeling a little bad for his joking around.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

"Just spit it out, Steve, before you rupture something." Danny said as he opened the drivers side door of the Camaro.

Steve gave him a look and Danny wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't let him drive or if it was because he was calling him on something.

"You have a face, Steven." Danny stated as he buckled his steat belt.

"I do not have a face, Danny." Steve stated with a tight jaw.

"Okay, now you have a different face." Danny held up a hand to stop his reply. "Just spit out what is really bothering you." He requested as he pulled out onto the street.

Steve took a deep breath, as if to speak via facts instead of anything else, "She went back home sick Thursday morning. Thursday morning, Danny. No one has seen or heard from her since Thursday morning." He paused, his frustration evident. "Hell, Danny, you went home once with a sore throat and she called you twice that afternoon just to make sure you were okay. So how can Kono go home sick and no one even bothers to check on her for three days?"

Danny could tell that Steve was not only frustrated, but also a little angry. "Yeah." Was all he mumbled in agreement as the Camaro took the exit to Kono's house. Truth was, Danny knew he was just as guilty, and for a lot longer than just the past three days.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

After not getting a response at the front door, Danny called to check in with Chin while Steve 'walked the perimiter' as he'd called it.

"Perimiter is secure." He stated as they met back by the front door.

"Seriously, Steve? The 'perimiter is secure', are you in Army mode now?" Danny ranted.

"Navy, Danny. It's the Navy!" Steve replied in clear agitation. "And yes, until we know that Kono is okay, we should be cautious." He stated as if it should be obvious.

Danny sighed heavily, "Well, at least 'cautious' indicates that you won't be using a grinade to get the door open."

"True." Steve replied with a smirk, before taking a step back.

"Whoa! Whoa there, ninja!" Danny called out as his partner raised a foot. "As much as I would actually enjoy seeing Kono do a roundhouse kick to your head for kicking down her door, there is an easier way to do this." he said, holding up a lock pick he had retrieved from his pocket.

It was Steve's turn to sigh heavily as he impatiently waited for Danny to pick the lock on Kono's front door. Danny stood with a wave of his arm, gesturing to Steve to enter due to his accomplishments with said lock pick.

"Danny." Steve whisper-called as they were being cautious until the house had been searched. "Kono's cell phone. It's totally dead." He said, holding up the object. Well, that explained a few things.

Then both men heard a noise coming from another room. Steve quietly put the phone back down and followed Danny who was pulling out his gun. The strange noise continued as they slowly made their way to what turned out to be the bedroom. Danny slowly pushed on the partially open door, then paused there in the doorway, "Shit." he mumbled, pulling Steve into the room with him.

Both men rushed over to the bed, one on each side. "Kono." Danny said to her. She was laying across the large bed that had nothing but sheets on it. They rolled her over, her skin was very flushed and soaked in sweat, just like the shorts & tank top that were stuck to her skin. "Kono!" He said again. Still no response from her and he rushed into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Steve called after him.

"Getting a thermometer." Danny yelled back before returning to the room. "Here. Hold this in the side of her mouth." He instructed Steve before returning to the bathroom.

Steve held the thermometer carefully as he peeled back the hair that was stuck to her face. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and smell the three days of sweat that permeated the room and nearly tuned his stomach. His head turned toward the bathroom doorway as Danny emerged again. "The rest of her bedding, sheets and a blanket, are all on the bathroom floor." He informed Steve who looked confused. "She probably spent a day or two wrapped up in them with chills while she was vomiting." He removed the thermometer, "103.4" he read.

"And she's dehydrated." Steve said, lifting her lids to look into her eyes. "We need to get her to a hospital." he added as he wrapped the flat sheet of the bedding around her, then picked her up and carried her to the car.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

"You wanna call Chin?" Steve asked, as they were waiting outside the ER doors.

"Sure. I got it." Danny replied, taking his phone out.

Steve did the same, calling the Captain. "Looks like she's been at home this whole time." He began informing the captain, "Apparently she spent a day or two wrapped up in blankets on her bathroom floor with chills, before moving to her bed to sweat to death till we found her. She looks really dehydrated."

As Steve hung up and called Detective Panner to repeat the same information while he watched as Danny talked to a doctor.

"What's the verdict?" Steve asked Danny as he returned to their seats.

"Is your flu shot up to date?" Danny asked, taking a seat in one of the horrible hospital chairs.

"What? She has the flu?" Steve asked, twisting in his seat to face his partner. "She goes missing for three days because she has the flu? Are you kidding me?"

"Steve, one thing you've got to understand is that Kono has the flu. When most of us think we've got the flu what we've really got are flu-like symptoms from some pesky virus we've picked up. To have the real 'flu', you have to actually have the influenza virus. And that is much more serious and not very common." Danny explained and watched Steve's expression change to one of understanding. "Now, please tell me you've had your flu shot, too. Because we were both just exposed to the real influenza virus."

"Yeah. Yeah, I've had mine." Steve assured him.

"Good. Me, too. Now for the rest of the news." Danny said.

"There's more?" Steve asked, again twisting in his chair to see Danny nod. "She hasn't eaten for three days, she's dehydrated, her fever's gone up since we got here, and you're telling me there's more."

"'Fraid so. Do you remember that noise we heard?" Danny asked. Steve immediately nodded at the memory. "The doctor said that wheezing noise is from the congestion and fluid in her lungs."

"What... pneumonia? She has pneumonia, too?" Steve asked, wondering how much worse this was going to get.

"Yeah, she does." Danny answered. "Doc said if she'd been treated properly for the flu, she probably wouldn't have developed the pneumonia on top of it."

Steve got up and started pacing. Not because he was really worried about Kono anymore, since she was in good care now, but at how a little thing like a virus had spiraled into the current situation.

"She's gonna be okay now, Steve. She's in good hands here." Danny said at seeing the frustration on his friend and co-workers face.

"I know she is, Danny. It's just that... I don't get it." Steve said with his hands in the air and suddenly wondered how many habits he'd picked up from Danny. He was trying hard not to let his frustration show as he resumed pacing. "I don't get how Kono can disappear for three days and no one bothers to check on her. The only person who even tried was the Captain when she didn't show up for shift yesterday. No one else from the precinct and no one..." He didn't finish, realizing he was about to include his friend in that statement.

"And no one from Five-0." Danny finished, knowing he was just as guilty because he hadn't checking on her either.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Steve said re-taking his seat, his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. "I know it's not..."

"Yeah, it is." Danny admitted while cutting him off, "We're Ohana and we're all supposed to look out for each other. Even though we don't all work together right now..." He stopped when he saw Steve look up and shake his head.

"No. It's my job, Danny. I'm the Task Force leader. It's my job to look out for everyone. It's not like you all knew she'd gone home sick." Steve let out a long sigh, "Who I'm really frustrated with is myself."

"You weren't even in town, Steve." Danny stated.

Steve just nodded slowly, "Yeah, but I'd tried calling her several times from the airport before I left. And the only reason she didn't answer my calls was not because she was sick, but because I'm an idiot."

"Oh, the mileage I could get out of what you just admitted." Danny deadpanned.

Steve knew that was true and was glad Danny hadn't ran with what he had just admitted, but probably only due to the seriousness of the situation. "I've been selfish and rude, but she's the one who's paying for it." Steve said in a serious tone as he looked back down at the floor.

"Easy there, buddy. I think you're taking a little too much credit for a virus. But, hey, if ya really want to, I'm sure the CDC will be glad to send you a bill." Danny joked, trying to cheer his friend up.

"It's like you said, Danny, we're all family. If I hadn't hurt Kono's feelings and made her mad, then she would have answered my calls and I'd have know she was sick. I would have called Chin, or you, anyone, to check on her while I was gone." Steve mused, then turned to his partner, "And you know that means we wouldn't have found her like we did today." And with that he was up and pacing again.

Chin arrived to find Steve pacing and knew the news couldn't be good. He went straight to Danny. Danny was into details, and he wanted details, and he wanted them now.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Late Tuesday...

Danny had just finished his shift and stopped by the hospital to visit Kono. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was awake when he arrived. "Hey." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey." She managed to reply back between coughs. He could tell she'd lost some weight from being sick, as if that was possible, and was far from recovered. "You just give up on ties all together and decide to go for a new accessory look?"

"Very funny, Kono. That's real cute. You got any more to get out of your system?" He smirked.

"Is she laughing at you again, Detective Williams?" Nurse Kate asked as she entered the room.

"Mhmm." Danny mumbled with a nod as he watched Kate walk around the bed and take out the digital thermometer.

"What do you mean "again"?" Kono asked.

"I don't think she remembers your previous visits, Detective." Kate said, looking up at Danny while taking Kono's temperature. "But that's no surprise, considering how high her temperature was."

Danny's phone rang. "Apparently not. Excuse me." He said, then exited the room. He watched Kono and the nurse thru the window, he could tell they were talking while vitals were taken and charted. He finished his call as Kate was exiting the room. "How's she doing?" He inquired.

"Slowly getting better." She said, looking up at him. This made Danny feel better, mostly because he could tell by her eyes that she was smiling. "Don't forget your 'accessory', Detective." She said, handing him a fresh mask, as required.

"I'm sorry I don't remember your being here before." Kono told Danny as he returned, her voice still heavy with lung congestion.

"It's okay. You were a bit... well, let's just say your fever was pretty high." He told her.

"Okay, I take back the tie comment. It's nice of you to change your accessories to come and visit me." She managed to say before a major coughing fit hit her. When it was over she just curled into a ball and tried to breathe shallow because her ribs hurt.

Danny rubbed her back slowly, there was nothing else he could do to help or sooth her. He wanted to know if she remembered much about those three days but didn't want her to try talking lest it cause another coughing fit, which obviously hurt her bruised ribcage. He also wanted to clear up his 'idiot status'. Yes, he and Steve shared that status now as they'd had a long talk about how they had both ignored her, although neither could come up with a justifiable reason why. Probably because there wasn't one. He just kept quiet and continued rubbing her back till she was back asleep.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Late Wednesday...

Once again Steve's shift is over and he heads for the hospital to visit Kono. The elevator doors open and he waits for it to empty, then he sees someone he recognizes. "Detective Panner." He greets as she exits the elevator.

"Commander McGarrett, right?" She asks, to make sure she's got his name correct. Steve nods. "I was just up visiting Kono."

"She was doing a lot better when I saw her last night. How's she doing today?" He inquired.

Panner took in a deep breath, "Trying to leave."

"Leave?" Steve repeated in surprise. "As in,... get out of here?"

"Yep." Panner nodded, "What can I say... she hates hospitals."

"She's not well enough to leave yet!" He said before realizing how loud his voice was. "She's still too sick." He added in a quieter tone.

"Well, good luck with telling her that. Monica and Susan were both here earlier and she told them the same thing." Steve nodded slightly, both at remembering who the ladies were and in knowing he'd need a whole lot more than luck telling Kono anything. "Right now we're just glad you found her."

Steve walked into Kono's room, once again wearing the required mask as she was still considered contagious. "Hey." Was all he had to say for her to turn around. "What are you doing out of bed?" He tried to say in a pleasant tone. He was glad she couldn't see the smirk on his face at what she was wearing. She had donned a second hospital gown backwards, wearing it like a robe. Of course those one-size-fits-all gowns all but drowned her slim frame.

Kono ran a hand thru her sweat soaked hair and placed a hand on her hip. Steve knew right away what was coming. "Now I know what our perps feel like. This place is like a little prison. Have you any idea what a patient has to go thru just to get a shower around here?"

"Kono, they're here to take care of you. Until yesterday, your fever was so high you didn't even know your own name." He said, half serious. But she had heard only part of his words, as she was in another coughing fit.

"Well,... I know it now... and I'm ready to get out of here." She stammered while opening the narrow closet door. "Where are my clothes?" Kono half asked before suddenly freezing. She then spins around to face Steve. "I was wearing clothes, right? When you and Danny found me. Please tell me I was at least wearing something when you two found me."

Steve was suddenly grateful for the mask he was wearing so she couldn't see he was trying to hide a laugh. "Yes, Kono. Um, shorts and a tank top, I think it was."

"When it comes to patients like you, Officer Kalakaua... we hide them." Nurse Kate said from the doorway. Steve still had to hide a laugh. "Not that you'll want them back after they'd been soaked in three days worth of sweat. Anyway, we'd have put them in a 'Patient's Belongings' bag and placed them... here." She said, pulling the plastic bag out from the storage shelf under the bed. "Something tells me you'll want someone to bring you some fresh clothes to go home in." She added, tossing the bag onto the bed.

Kono grabbed the bag, opened it, then quickly closed it. "Ew!" Was all she managed to say before coughing again. "And you all wondered why I wanted a shower so bad? I can't believe you didn't hose me down when I got here!" She managed to add before another coughing fit began.

"Get back in bed, Officer Kalakaua." Kate ordered, "I need to take your vitals again." Kono tossed the bag in the garbage and complied. She'd wondered how getting up for a shower could leave her so tired, even if she was sick.

Nurse Kate had finished and left the room, and Kono was again laid back in her bed. "I need a phone. I gotta call my friend Kate and ask her to swing by my place and get me some clothes." She said.

"Detective Panner." Steve confirmed, reaching for the phone on the side table. She nodded. "Kono, are you sure you're ready to go home just yet?" He knew he'd get an argument from her on this one, but wanted her to know he was still concerned.

"Steve, I understand your concern, and I appreciate it, I really do. But I'm better now. My IV is gone because I'm not dehydrated anymore, and there's no risk of some high fever stroke, or anything else like that. All they're doing now is taking my temperature every few hours and giving me antibiotics. Besides, Chin is hovering worse than you and Danny are right now." He started to speak, "No,... I can't afford to stay here any longer. Have you any idea how much this is going to cost me?" He nodded in understanding. "I've got a thermometer. I can take care of myself at home."

"Uh, remember what happened the last time you tried that." He said with a smirk which caused her to smile slightly. His phone rang just then, which he answered as she dialed her friend.

Even later on Wednesday...

"Well I see Detective Blue Eyes didn't have any luck getting you to eat today either." Nurse Kate joked from the doorway before walking in. She had a habit of doing that, standing there for a moment before entering. Standing opposite Danny, Kate handed Kono her antibiotics before picking up her dinner tray.

Kono swallowed the pills, "Bring me some food and I'll be glad to eat." She held up her hand to stop her from speaking, "No, Jell-O is not food." Nurse Kate gave her a smirk. "I am so stopping for a cheeseburger on my way home tomorrow."

"You stop for a cheeseburger, Officer Kalakaua, and we'll be seeing you back here again real soon." Nurse Kate deadpanned. "If you though bruised ribs from days of dry heaves was fun, just wait till you try putting solid food into a digestive system that's been dining on IV solution for days."

"I think there's a reason they give you Jell-O first." Danny interjeted, earning him a glare from the woman in the bed.

"Oh great, an appetizer that wiggles." Kono said while scrunching her nose at the yucky thought.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Thursday morning...

"Okay, Detective, you've got your freedom. But remember, you've gotta take your temperature every 4 hours and chart it, and take all the antibiotics, even if you don't feel like you need them anymore." The doctor instructed Kono, "And don't forget to take it easy on your stomach, continue with light and soft foods..."

"Yeah, I know, I know. No cheeseburgers just yet. I got it." She smirked back as she tied her shoes. She really didn't make a very good patient.

"Don't worry doctor, there are plenty of us to keep an eye on her." Detective Kate Panner said, gesturing to Monica and Susan as well. All three had shown up to take Kono home.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's going to take plenty of you, I can tell." The doctor joked back, as Nurse Kate stifled a laugh.

"Hey, what am I? Suddenly invisible here?" Kono protested at them talking about her like she wasn't there. "Ugh, just get me out of here." She added, rolling her eyes.

Kono set up front with Monica in her SUV, which accommodated them all very nicely. "It was nice of you all to pick me up like this. I can't believe you're leaving soon, Monica." she said.

"Just a couple more days now." Monica replied. "It all went by so fast."

The four ladies made themselves comfortable in Kono's living room to just hang out and enjoy some girl time together since Kono had missed the going away dinner and it would be a long time before Monica made a visit back to the islands.

A knock was heard at the door and Susan got up to answered it. "Hey, Kono, it's the 'tall guy' again." She called into the living room. Steve could hear the sound of female laughter as Susan stepped aside to let him enter.

Steve entered the room with a bit of hesitation, suddenly feeling like he was on display as four sets of eyes looked back at him. "Hello, ladies." He greeted.

What sounded like a mixture of "Hi," "Hello," and "Hey," they all said at once back to him.

"What d'ya got?" Kono asked, referring to the large brown grocery sack he was holding.

"Food." He noticed Kono's brows rise suddenly at the thought. "I, uh, wanted to make sure there was plenty of stuff in your kitchen for you." The four sets of eyes just continued to stare back. "You know, soft stuff like the doc said."

"Is he for real, Kono?" Monica asked, biting her lower lip in a teasing way. "'Cause, if he is, there's still a little room in my suitcase, and I could just, ya know, take him with me."

Kono rolled her eyes and playfully swung at Monica's arm.

"Um, I'm just gonna go put this in the kitchen, okay." Steve said, still feeling awkward and taking a step backwards.

"Wait,... wha'd ya bring me?" Kono asked

"Oh, um..." Steve opened the bag as if to remind himself, even though he just wanted an excuse to not look back at all the eyes looking at him. "Soup, spaghetti-O's, pudding, scrambled eggs. Everything but Jell-O."

"Scrambled eggs?" Susan asked. "You mean... eggs?"

"Uh, no. Actually," Steve began holding up what looked like a small milk carton, "they come like this. Just pour in a bowl and microwave. Scrambled eggs."

"That's good. 'Cause Kono can't so much as crack an egg, let alone cook one." Monica joked.

"That's not true." Kono protested, not missing her arm this time as she swung.

"Ow!" Monica said in response, "It is true and you know it!"

"Face it, girl, your idea of cooking does not go beyond a can opener and a microwave." Panner deadpanned.

Fortunately for Steve, with the girls' banter going on, no one noticed that he had slowly slipped out of the room. As he put the food on the kitchen counter, he could hear all the banter still going on and had to stifle a laugh. "I'm heading back to work, Kono. Don't worry, I'll cook you a real dinner when you're better." Steve called over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "Bye, ladies." he added.

"He cooks, too?" Gerber asked. Kono nodded in confirmation, thinking about all the great barbecues the team had had on the beach behind his house.

"Oh, he is definitely going in my suitcase." Monica stated.

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Danny knocked on Kono's front door. His shift was over and he wanted to stop by and check on her before heading home.

She opened the door. "Hope I didn't wake you." He said as he entered.

"Nah, I've been up for a while now. Can I get you anything?" She offered.

He held up two bottled waters. "You're not supposed to be playing hostess right now. You're still sick." he said, taking a seat at one end of her couch and handing her one of the waters.

Kono sat at the other end so they were facing each other, then wrapped her blanket back around herself. She was wearing HPD sweats, and despite her low-grade fever she still had some chills. She started to take a fresh mask from the box, but he reached out and took it from her. "I have to wear one whenever I've got company, Danny. So I don't get anyone else sick." She explained.

"I know. And it was nice of you to wear one while your friends were here earlier so they didn't all have to. But I've got it this time." He said, putting the mask on so she didn't have to.

She nodded and leaned back slightly on her pillow. She knew how uncomfortable they were to wear, and how hot they got as well, especially for her with a slight fever still. "Did you wrap up your case from earlier?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did. It ended up being a three-for-one. What started out as one missing girl turned into two missing girls found and a sad case of human trafficking." He explained.

Kono just shook her head, "Wow. That sounds..." She didn't finish for lack of words.

"Yeah, I know. It's a hard one to stomach if you stop and think about it too much." He said. Which reminded him, "Hey, have you eaten?"

"Yeah I did." She said, "Chin was by earlier, just after the girls all left." She added as if that would suffice for an explination, which it did.

Danny paused and took a deep breath. He had something to take care of and there was no time like the present. "So, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something." He paused, running his hands through his hair, "No, that's not right." He paused again with a shake of his head, obviously berating himself, "What I meant to say was,... I owe you an apolgy." He said, beginning again and not stopping until he had explained, and govelled, and apologized again, and on and on until Kono stopped him with a few simple words.

"I forgive you."

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Steve had left his house early, stopping to pick up breakfast for Kono on his way to work. He needed to take care of this and he needed to take care of it now. He couldn't take another day of being in the dog house.

"Bo-,... uh, I mean, Steve. What are you doing here?" She asked at seeing him on her doorstep.

"Brought you breakfast." He smirked, handing over the styrofoam container. "Figured you'd have worked your way up to waffles by now."

"Blueberry. Yum." She said, lifting the lid and heading for her kitchen.

Steve followed her in, although she didn't actually invite him, and shut the door behind him. He followed the sound of coughing and silverware clanging and found her in the kitchen, fork in hand. "So, Kono," He began, thinking to himself that he was such a coward, that a black op scared him less than manning up to his mistakes and apoligizing.

Kono stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth and looked up. She knew she was about to hear the same words from him that she'd heard from Danny the night before, or at lest close to it. That was okay, she was going to let him say them all. They had deserted her, ignored her, and hurt her feelings since the whole IA investigation began. Not that they didn't have problems of their own going on at the same time, but still, their apoligizing was as therapeutic and healing for them as it was for her. She continued to eat and stare at him until he continued.

"Ya know, I, uh, really hate being in the dog house, Kono." He began, going on to explain, and grovel, and apologize, again. "I don't like the negative feelings and awkwardness this has left between us. It's like our ohana is messed up right now, and I don't want my stupidity and selfishness to screw things up even more." He continued until she silenced him with the same simple words she had used with Danny.

"I forgive you."

Steve nodded in acceptance of her forgiveness. It felt good,... and right,... and he was grateful. This had gone on too long as it was and had caused too many hurt feelings.

Kono slowly nodded as well and said, "Apology accepted. Consider yourself out of the dog house."

**THE END.**


End file.
